Adramelech
|-|Adramelech= |-|Serious= |-|Part 2 Adramelech= Character Synopsis Adramelech is an XX class apoptosis, of which there are only 4 in all the multiverse. Adramelech travels the multiverse and searches for any universe that did not follow the correct history. Basically, the plot of the original Visual Novel is the correct history. If a universe is to deviate from that specific history too much, it's consumed by chaos, a phenomenon that's the exact same across all universes. It's basically non-existence itself, on an existence-wide scale. Adramelech, or the other XX class apoptosis, will only visit a universe if the erasing process isn't going right. For instance, La Croix built a machine that artificially held existence together for 25 years straight. Adramelech decided that it was taking too long, so she visited the universe herself. Her very presence was erasing existence down to the point where only the most fundamental of concepts still existed. Eventually, through the combined efforts of La Croix and Luka, and at the cost of La Croix's very existence, Adramelech is defeated. Immediately after her defeat, Marcellus appears behind her and cleaves her in two. But she was still alive, and summoned by Sonya later, in part 2. This time, she was in a new, more powerful form. Long story short, Nuruko banishes Adramelech from the protagonists' home reality. But she's still alive and out there, performing her duty. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Adramelech Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Apoptosis Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (Instantaneously appears in various places throughout the multiverse to whatever parallel world needs to be destroyed), Regeneration (High Godly, was swallowed by chaos in part 1 but returned in part 2. Implied to have returned from chaos numerous times by the 3rd tartarus' world's La Croix, who has fought her several times herself. Chaos is described as perfect nothingness within the context of MGQ Paradox's multiverse, which contains 26 dimensions), Reactive Evolution (Her power is amplified every time she returns), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, Adramelech is able to resurrect on the spot every time she is destroyed until her objective is completed, possibly 8 as she will always have reason to appear as long as temporal paradoxes are possible), Space-time manipulation + resistance (An Apoptosis of Adramelech's status can passively control space-time, and can do so on far greater scales than their comparably weak fellow Apoptoses), Perception manipulation (Can slow down or even stop an individual's own perception of time), Void, Light and Darkness manipulation, Existence erasure and conceptual destruction + resistance (Passively controls Chaos, can wipe swaths of space-time from existence on an abstract level with mere gestures via control over it), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction, Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Even a normal, lowly Apoptosis should be capable of manipulating space-time and fighting off 4-dimensional beings, Adramelech is an existence incomparable to theirs. As a high-class Apoptosis she can passively control space and time.). At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax/resistance (Passively controls Chaos, a concept synonymous with nonexistence. All things that do exist were born from it, including space and time themselves. Weapons involved with Chaos are incomprehensible from the perspective of 4-dimensional beings. 26 spatial dimensions have been stated to exist within the verse, and Chaos likely scales to these given its nature as the antonym to existence itself.) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends basic Space-Time and can freely move within a Timeless Void.) Lifting Ability: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (As a higher-dimensional entity, the concept of mass/weight in 3-Dimensional space shouldn't apply to her) Striking Ability: Universal+ Durability: Universal+ (Fought Luka as well as many beings superior to him, at one point 6 of them at once.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: The correct history being followed (She won't come to erase your timeline if you do.) Notable Feats: Her mere existence erased all physical structure in a universe. Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Necrosis:' She allows the "miasma of chaos" to overflow, destroying the physical structure of her opponent's bodies at the fundamental level. *'Holy light:' Due to Apoptosis possessing similar properties to Holy and Dark magic, she is able to use Holy and Dark magic. A beam of holy light that can bypass durability and BFR the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Meteor:' Adra concentrates her strength and slams it into her opponent. Can slow down the opponent's perception of time if they're hit. *'Apoptosis:' Adra warps her opponent's body with the power of an Apoptosis, exposing them to both Holy energy and Dark energy at once and destroying them. *'Supernova:' Adramelech warps space-time to warp in a star at its time of death, effectively utilizing a supernova in battle against her opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Light Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1